You Belong With Me
by Sakura Ukimura
Summary: Basically, it's about Edward and Bella being a jock and geek in high school. Both in totally different worlds... will love spark? or will they just go on their seperate ways where they belong? Find out! AH. R&R Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!**

**Full summary: What if the coolest jock in the school, Edward Cullen went on a blind date with the smartest geek, Bella Swan when he is dating cheerleader, Tanya? And who is this mysterious person who hangs around from the jocks to the geeks? Somehow, he caught Bella's eye. She has a major crush on him. But who is he? Find out! **


	2. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!**

**A/N: Hi! New fanfic is here! The one all the readers of Childhood Days are waiting for! Check out Childhood Days if you're not one of them! Leave a review! They make me smile! **

** Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

School again tomorrow. -Sigh- Not that I didn't enjoy school… I'm geek for crying out loud! They were three main groups in Phoenix High School. They were the jocks, geeks and the cheerleaders. I finished up my homework and went to bed. The next morning, I woke up at 6 sharp, took a shower and got ready for school. A long-sleeved blouse and a skirt that people would normally where to work was what I wore. It will be exactly what a geek would wear and finally, my thick frame glasses. An important accessory for a geek and to complete the look. I'm not gonna wear anything like jewelry or anything like that. I'm just gonna stick with my comfortable sneakers. I headed down with my bag and saw my mom and dad eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom and dad…"

"Morning, Bells," they replied.

I sat down beside my dad and ate my breakfast quietly. My dad, Charlie is a police while my mom, Renee is a stay at home mom. Every morning was this same routine. There was no excitement in my daily life. All I care about was getting straight As. My mom sent me to school and I waved goodbye as she drove away. I looked at my school and built some courage to get through this day. Being a geek is not easy, we get picked on because the way we dress and everything that they can come up with. For guy geeks, like Ben, Angela's boyfriend, get beat up and thrown into the trash can. The day dragged. Everything went on like any other day. There I sat in lunch, in the geek table. The jocks were joking around in their table and the cheerleaders were gossiping about celebrities and threw their head back, laughing.

Discussing about beauty and stuff like that. Here, they were discussing about homework. A few tables to our right, there were 'The Outcasts'. They were not really outcasts but -shrug- that's what they call them. They are the only people in school where they don't mix with any group. It's like they can't stick with one group alone. There were Alice and Jasper in 'The Outcasts'. They're both sophomore and dating. There was one special outcast and that is Jacob Black. He hangs around with every group except the cheerleaders, of course…

I had a crush on this guy since freshman year because he is the only one to make a difference but I didn't have the guts to do it and Renesmee also known as Nessie in 'The Outcasts' who is a freshman. Mike Newton, a sophomore also in 'The Outcasts'. We have Emmett and Edward Cullen in the jocks. Emmett is dating head cheerleader, Rosalie Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Edward is dating Tanya Denali in the cheerleaders. Obviously, Ben and my best friend, Angela are dating and are both geeks. Jessica Stanely is a cheerleader and currently number 1 in gossiping. What?!

A geek needs to be updated to! The warning bell rang and I dumped my trash in the trash can. I headed to my next class, Biology. The only class that I have with Edward Cullen… Not that I'm crazy about him… He is handsome and everything… But not exactly my type and plus he is a jock! A jock and a geek?! No way! If that did happen, it's like a package loaded with gossip! I shook it off. I could hear the gossip now! I stepped into the class right on time. I slid into my seat next to gorgeous Edward Cullen. The rest of the day went on as planned. My mom came and picked me up from school. I went home, took a shower, finished up my homework and went to on the computer.

Oh, Jessica's online… Yes, I had Jessica Stanely's e-mail! She added almost every girl in school! She added me to her conversation.

Jess_gossiper: Hi!

Clutzy_: Hey, Jess…

Jess_gossiper: Great news! I just found the perfect guy for u!

Clutzy_: Jess, I thought u said that u weren't gonna do this anymore…

Jess_gossiper: I promise, Bella… this is the last time! Pls! *pout*

Clutzy_: Fine! This is the last time!

Jess_gossiper: Tq, Bella! U r the best! Here's his e-mail: football_ **(Remember, the e-mail address is not real!)**

Clutzy_: Ok. I'll check it out…

Jess_gossiper: Tq very much, B! I gtg! Bb! **(Translation in A/N)**

With that, she logged out. I sighed. Jessica was introducing me to guys but none of then did end well. I added the guy and prayed that Jessica already introduced me. *shrugs* I didn't want to embarrass myself. A few minutes later, he was online. I clicked on his username twice and opened a chat window with him.

Clutzy_: Hello.

Football_is_my_life: Hi. Jessica's friend, right?

Clutzy_: Yup. Tat is me.

Football_is_my_life: Wat is ur name?

Clutzy_: Marie. Urs?

Football_is_my_life: Anthony. Is ur fave color brown?

Clutzy_: Nope. It is blue. I hv brown eyes.

Football_is_my_life: My fave color is brown.

Clutzy_: U play football?

Football_is_my_life: Yup. On the school team. U clumsy?

Clutzy_: Yup. Very. Y?

Football_is_my_life: *shrugs* I sorta think clumsy is cute…

**A/N: Okay… bb is bye-bye… gtg is got to go… and anymore questions and such… review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hi there! I've got news for all of you! When you review, and you guessed anything correct (like what's happening and such.) you win a sneak peek to the next chapter/what's happening next! So guess what's happening or what will happen etc. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

I blushed. He thinks clumsy is cute? Obviously, he hasn't seen me fall yet. I rolled my eyes. See if he thinks clumsy is cute after I fall or trip on my own feet.

Football_is_my_life: R u there? Hello?

Clutzy_: Ya. Sry, was dreaming.

Football_is_my_life: Ooh. About me? *raise eyebrows*

Clutzy_: Yeah right. I haven't met u yet! Y would I be thinking bout u?

Football_is_my_life: Bcos I m irresistible! LOL!

Clutzy_: Haha. U r so proud of urself! *giggles*

Football_is_my_life: I wish I could hear you giggle/talk.

I blushed.

Clutzy_: What if you don't like what you hear?

Football_is_my_life: *shrugs* I can't imagine that… Besides, I never heard it before…

Clutzy_: Wanna play 20 questions?

Football_is_my_life: Sure. Me first. Fave show?

Clutzy_: Fullmetal Alchemist, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Hayate the Combat Butler, Bleach and Naruto.

Football_is_my_life: Wow. I watch all of them too.

Finally! Someone who understands me! Even Angela doesn't get my craze for anime!

Clutzy_: Finally, someone understands me!

Football_is_my_life: y is tat?

Clutzy_: Even my bf doesn't get my craze for anime!

Football_is_my_life: U hv a boyfriend?

Clutzy_: No. y?

Football_is_my_life: U said u had a bf.

Clutzy_: No, no u misunderstood. Bf meaning best friend.

Football_is_my_life: Oh, I c. Do you think that Edward Elric and Naruto should be long lost brothers?

Clutzy_: I know! They're like twins! They're both short, stubborn, the I-will-never-give-up types and they r so full of confidence!

Football_is_my_life: You said it.

We kept on chatting until we forgot about the 20 questions game. I didn't mind. Though I feel that I could share anything to this stranger. He made me feel special in an odd way. I liked it. *sigh* if only this stranger was Jacob. But what are the odds of that?

We chatted until my mom called me down for dinner.

Clutzy_: I'll chat wif u later. Gtg to dinner. See u later.

Football_is_my_life: Me 2. Chat wif u later.

With that I put my computer on standby and went down to have my dinner. I sat down with my family and ate quietly. There were little things to talk about our boring and ordinary life. When I was done, I helped my mom to wash the dishes and watched a little TV with my family although I was itching to get to my computer.

"Mom, dad… I'm gonna go to bed now… Good night…"

"Good night, Bells," they said in unison.

I rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I impatiently waited for my computer to start up again. I was so happy when I saw him online. I instantly opened a chat window with him.

Clutzy_: Hi again!

Football_is_my_life: Hi!

Clutzy_: So, dun u think Tanya is the biggest snob ever???

Football_is_my_life: Yes, I do.

Yes, we found out that we were both from the same school. So, the chance of this guy being Jacob is quite high! I nearly squealed at that thought. Not long after we started to chat, I yawned.

Clutzy_: I m getting sleeping now… bb

Football_is_my_life: Wait!

Clutzy_: Wat is it?

Football_is_my_life: I know we just met but can I…

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffy hanger! Sorry, but this is the way it goes… I know… I'm bad… But doesn't that make me good since I created this fanfic? LOL! **** Haha! Remember, When you review, and you guessed anything correct (like what's happening and such.) you win a sneak peek to the next chapter/what's happening next! So guess what's happening or what will happen etc. That works on all my stories! And remember to check out my Childhood Days fanfic for those of you who hasn't read it yet!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, would I put Jacob in there?**

**A/N: Finally, it's here! Sorry for the late update… I've been very busy… anyway, here's the third chap!**

**Chapter 3**

Football_is_my_life: …your cell phone number?

That took me off guard but whatever…

Clutzy_: Sure…

I gave him my phone number and he said that he would contact me when he was free. He was currently doing homework or something. He said he had to go and signed off. I, too signed off as I had school tomorrow. Ah, school… a terrible place to learn if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, as a geek, I love school… But for geeks like us, school was never a safe place… The jocks beat you up when they feel like it and so many other things. I rolled my eyes. In high school, everything was about popularity. As for my elementary experience, I was always the top of my class and everyone wanted to take me down. Being the top was hard though as I had a much more mature mind than others so I was stressed in keeping my 'reputation' as I called it long ago. I sorta regret now that I'm geek. Everyone supposed to know your name but life in high school just doesn't work that way. I packed my bag for school tomorrow and went to bed.

**? POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms and yawned. Great, school today… That reminds me, I hadn't finished my homework last night cause I chatted with Clutzy_ . She's an amazing person, I could tell… Most of all, she loves anime! Finally, a person who watches those stuff. Even my friends can't seem to figure out my craze for anime. They tried once, but they fell asleep in like, 5 seconds into the show! I really hope that I get to meet her. She seems like a nice person. I got her number yesterday and decided to text her.

_Wakey, wakey sleepy head! _

_Football_is_my_life_

**Bella's POV**

I was dressing myself when I heard my phone on my bedside table beeped, signaling that it was a text message. I thought it was Angela as I picked up the phone. To my surprise, it was Football_is_my_life ! I smiled as I read the message. I replied:

_F.Y.I., I am awake… But tq for ur number… and for the message… somehow, it made my day! LOL! _

_Clutzy__

I pressed send and grabbed my bag and shoved the phone that was in my hand into my pocket and went down the stairs.

**? POV**

I came out of the shower when I heard my cell ringing. I picked it up, thinking it would be Clutzy_. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hello!" a chiming voice sounded.

I smiled.

"Hi, gorgeous!"

"I was wondering if you could pick me up to school today cause my car broke down," she said sadly.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

"Thanks! I'll see you later!"

Before I could say anything, she hung up. Seconds later, I got a text message. I smiled as I read it. I typed back:

_Glad to be in your service *bows* anytime, anywhere…_

**Bella's POV**

I was talking to my mom when she sent me to school when…

There was something vibrating in my pocket. I smiled. I took it out and read my text. I thought my smile couldn't be any wider but it did. My mom noticed my change of emotions but didn't push it which I was glad for.

Later…

I was walking to my next class when I saw Edward Cullen and his two friends talking. My original plan was just to ignore them. But then I heard…

"Hey, watch this…" Edward said as he and his two friends approached me.

He pushed my with his shoulder roughly making me lose my balance and fell to the cold hard ground. They laughed as they walked away. _STUPID JOCKS!_ I thought as I picked up my books. I stomped away to my next class. I slid into my seat as listened to the teacher's lecture. I was finding it hard to concentrate as I was drowning in my anger. It took me awhile to notice the teacher was standing right in front of me.

"Miss Swan, can I have your undivided attention and please take out your textbook," he said, trying not to explode.

I searched for my textbook in my stack of books I brought. _Shoot! It must have dropped when he pushed me! EDWARD CULLEN YOU IDIOT! _I thought. 

"Well?" he said, foot tapping impatiently.

"Um…uh…" I stammered.

"I'll see you after this, Miss Swan," he said as he walked to the front of the class to continue whatever he was talking.

THAT IS IT, EDWARD CULLEN! I thought. YOU AND YOUR STUPID, SNOBBISH, IDIOTIC GIRLFRIEND! Tanya Denali had humiliated me before thousands and thousands of times. They are nothing but the most sickening disgusting couple I ever met! After class, I stomped out of the class and went to lunch, still mad about what had happened. Luckily, I received only a warning from Mr. Banner. I went into the cafeteria and grabbed my food and walked to the geek table. I sat next to Angela and ate wordlessly. She -my best friend since freshman- noticed my change of moods.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I sighed and explained everything to her. When it came to expressing my feelings…

"THAT IDIOTIC EDWARD CULLEN THINKS HE'S SOO GREAT, WELL I GOT NEWSPLASH FOR YOU, PAL! EVERYONE WHO IS EVEN CLOSE TO BEING NICE IS A GAZILLION TIMES BETTER YOU AND YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted.

Did I shout that loud? The whole time I was screaming, the cafeteria was silent and staring at me. I heard some chairs screeching. Oh no. I was in deep trouble. Even the popular table directly across the huge cafeteria heard me. Edward, Emmett and some other guy approached our table. They had smirks on their faces. Oh, great! Now I've done it!

"Ready to get creamed, geek?" Edward said while cracking his knuckles. "Any last words?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Since when have you 'populars' down graded yourselves into creaming geek girls?" I shrugged. "Seems very ungentlemanly of you… As everyone claims."

They were gaping when I finished. I heard gasps and a 'woohoo, way to go!' Everyone started laughing at them.

"This isn't over, geek," said Edward through clenched teeth with his hands beside him tightly balled up into fists.

"Bella Swan, actually," I said smugly.

They walked away to their table. When they were out of earshot, my entire table rumbled in laughter.

"You got them good, Bella!" said Angela next to me.

"I wanna see a replay of that!" Ben said next to Angela.

On that day, in between classes, people who hated the populars patted my shoulder or said 'good job!' and so on. Everything was great until…

My head slammed on the wall behind the school building where nobody could see. You see, my mom came late and Edward dragged me here to so call 'finish what he started'. Here I am, being pinned by Edward Cullen but not in a romantic way.

"Where's your posse, Cullen? I think they would a better job than you would."

It was like I was trained for this.

My cousin used to tease me and we always fought for the remote. The smart and witty remarks shot by him were only to be shot back by me. At one point, I knew he was only trying to protect me. Since I was weak, he thought me how to shoot back at people with words. That way, I wouldn't get in real trouble at school. What better way to train them than making them thinks they're in the real situation? Sooner or later, I was getting good at it. But before I realized what he was actually doing, he took off to United Kingdom with his wife and I never got the chance to thank him.

"Don't tease me, Swan…" he said as he pushed me harder against the wall.

It hurt a little but not enough to make me make a sound. All those training were worth it after all. It made me strong mentally and physically.

"Where's your girlfriend? Aren't you supposed to be making out or something?" I rolled my eyes, stuck my tongue and didn't keep the disgust off my face.

"You don't about me and Tanya so shut up," he said coldly.

It didn't surprise me that he was using 'that' tone. All the populars use it when they have nothing witty to say.

"Score one for Swan!"

He pushed me harder against the wall. I should have been yelping but instead I smirked.

"Any last words?" I said.

He looked at me confused.

I swung my leg and hit him at the golden spot. He instantly let go of me and yelped in pain. I ran as fast as I could without a backward glance. I picked up my bag at the waiting spot, glad that it was still there and hopped into my mom's car when she arrived which was instantly after I picked my bag. Wow, was I lucky today!

**A/N: I need reviews, people! Reviews! Even if you like this chap or not! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again! Here's the 4****th**** chap!**

**Chapter 4**

The following week…

The news have spread out about what I did to Edward after school last week. The populars were giving me glares. Luckily, looks couldn't kill. This gave me more popularity than ever. People other than the geeks –the other sub groups- were mingling and said 'great job with the Cullen' and stuff like that. I like and disliked the attention I was getting. I liked it because I wasn't getting insulted anymore. I disliked it because I had a bunch of enemies who were about to get revenge for their weakening. Since what happened to the cafeteria and behind the school building the other day, the populars were weakening as I, a geek was sucking away their popularity. I was a little worried. Football_is_my_life hasn't been online for the past week. Maybe he witnessed what happened and was afraid of me.

I went to my Biology class and was surprised that my partner, Sarah wasn't there. That was weird. Her record for being late was as clean as mine.

"Class, sadly, Sarah moved away suddenly," said Mr. Banner.

That figures.

"Luckily, we have a new student who recently joined our class," he said. "Come on in, Mr. Cullen."

Cullen? The only Cullen that was my age was…

Edward Cullen. He came in and seated next to me. He didn't grin or glare at me but I was still afraid. I was shaking inside. Class started and my eyes swept the room frequently as I needed something to take off my mind from the Cullen sitting beside me. Mr. Banner's lecture wasn't enough to distract me. I as a geek study ahead of our education. Edward was quiet the whole time. I turned to look at him and found that he was texting someone in a middle of a lecture! It was against the geek rules but I was pretty sure there was no such thing as jock rules. He looked up and saw that I was looking.

"You owe me anyway," he said calmly and softly.

I nodded. Not wanting to get anymore trouble.

After class, I sighed in relief as I slid out of my seat. I was about to walk away when something caught my wrist. I turned around slowly, afraid. I put on a mask of bravery when I turned around completely.

"What do you want, Cullen?"

"Look, Bella…"

I looked up at him, shocked. He was looking down at his feet as if he was a little boy who was in trouble or was called to the principal's office.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For everything… I really shouldn't have said and done what I did… It was… wrong… and… I'm sorry…"

I looked down at his hand that was still holding my wrist. He noticed and let it go. I stared into his eyes. He had emerald eyes? Not that I noticed. It was such a beautiful shade. They looked sincere for everything he just said. Suddenly all the shock was gone; it was filled with something else. But I couldn't place my finger on it. My face was just inches from his. Our gazes were locked. His hand cupped my cheek as he leaned closer. My heart raced in my chest and my breathing was heavy. I didn't care about my status or his anymore. His lips lightly brushed mine when he pulled away and walked out of the classroom. He left me here, alone and broken. It was like he was supplying me endorphins and then just walked away and leaving me with nothing. I couldn't explain my situation right now. I hardened myself and stalked out of the classroom.

I was already late for my next class. But I couldn't take my mind off the previous events. It kept replaying and replaying in my head.

_Be strong, Bella… Be strong…_

I remembered the bliss I felt. The spark of the unknown feeling that I felt. It didn't make sense though. I didn't care at the time. I was in a daze the whole way to my next class. After class, I had lunch. I picked up a tray as I talked to my best friend, Angela. She was my best friend since… I don't know, since we were born? Yeah that was about it. But I didn't confide or even spell a word about what happened. I knew she would keep it a secret but… I don't know, I just didn't talk about it. I dumped my leftovers in the trash can when…

"You got Swan good, Ed… I saw the whole thing! She totally fell for it, dude! You're like, the actor of the decade! Nice payback plan! For a moment, I thought you actually was sincere but no way!" I heard Emmett say.

I froze. I felt a tiny piece of my heart shattered. I wasn't in love with Edward Cullen but… he was playing with my heart just now. It meant nothing to him. It was just an act.

_You shouldn't have trusted him, Bella… He's a jock… and you're an ordinary geek… No way would he say any of those words to you… Remember? All jocks and cheerleaders are heartless. They have no feelings._

The bell rang. I forced myself to act like nothing happened.

Only… it didn't work.

Instead, I found myself running to the nearest bathroom and I locked myself in a stall. I cried. I just couldn't believe it, I was crying for a guy whom I didn't even love. But… I just… at that moment…

_Bella! It was just an act! Don't be so naïve! You were taught that they were heartless! Why are you against it now? _ My other side thought.

_I'm not! It's just that moment… It was like… he was another person… _my side argued.

_Bella! Remember everything you learned the hard way… They never change! They're just beautiful, cold and heartless! They never change! _

I thought someone like Angela or a friend would come find me.

"Bella!" a high voice called.

It was unfamiliar but I still recognized it.

"Alice?"

She knew my name? That was a shock. The bigger shock is, why did she come here and find me? Why didn't Angela come find me? The questions swirled in my head but I didn't bother to answer them. I held my head in my hands and cried harder.

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the part when Bella and Edward? I just added to spice it up. But, since Ed's a jerk… well, that's what I **_**had **_**to put… I didn't want to but…**

**To all Vampire Academy readers, should I do a VA and Twilight crossover? The part with Bella and Ed could be turned into Ed using compulsion though… Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters!**

**A/N: Hey there! Childhood Days is now over and done with. But now, I've got three new fanfics to type! I cannot guarantee that I'm gonna go faster on this one… I've got so many to type! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

_I held my head in my hands and cried harder._

"My brother can be such a jerk sometimes!" she said.

"Your brother?"

Edward Cullen and Alice… were siblings? That's why Alice keeps her last name hidden. Nobody knows or cares.

Until now.

"Whoops! That came out accidentally! Edward and Emmett are soo gonna kill me!" she said. "I saw the whole thing, Bella… Edward can be a jerk sometimes… okay, always… I still don't know why he's messing around with you so much… He doesn't usually pay attention to someone so much and long…"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oops… I was babbling again…" she said.

"Why didn't Angela come find me?"

"Oh… I told her to go to class and… I told her that I'll take care of you…" she said. "I can go find her and cheer you up, if that's what you want…"

I heard footsteps going outside. I flung the door open.

"No, no! I'm okay… I just…" I was tearing again.

Suddenly, the light was fading away… my vision was blurred. I felt my body collapse.

**Alice's POV**

I saw Bella dumping her trash into the bin, dropping it and ran away. I saw her friend going after her but I told her to let me handle it. Before she could reply, I sprinted off to the nearest toilet. What Edward did was very mean! I'll agree to that! Although she embarrassed him like that, he shouldn't have done that! I was grateful to Bella for giving him a piece of his own medicine.

I finally arrived and I heard cries. I banged on the only door that was locked.

"Bella!"

"Alice?"

I wasn't surprised that she was surprised. I am an outcast after all. Edward and Emmett are nothing but jerks. That was why I kept my last name a secret. Jasper is the only one who knows other than Edward and Emmett.

I blurted that secret out to Bella. Whatever, I don't really care. I wanted to go out and call her friend. I heard the door open and then she started to say something. But then it cut off. I turned around and caught Bella just in time.

She was too heavy to be carried by a person as small as I am. With much effort, I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. He arrived 5 minutes later and carried Bella to the nurse.

**Bella's POV**

I woke in a bright white room. I inhaled a scent, a scent I knew far too well. I was in the nurse's office. There was only one room in her office. Just in case for cases like this. I sat up from my sleeping position. I felt weak and have a terrible headache. As if on cue, a nurse walked in.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really… I have a headache and feel weak…"

"You just need to rest that's all," she said.

"Who sent me here?"

"Oh…" she checked her clipboard I didn't realize she was holding. "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale… they're already in their classes."

I nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'll get you some food to eat," she said.

I nodded. She shot me a smile and left. Minutes later, she came back with a granola bar and some apple juice. I thanked her and she left. I chewed my food slowly as I replayed the scene before I was unconscious. Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen are… siblings? Emmett and Edward were exceptional… but Alice? She's pixie size, kind and has big heart. She was the complete opposite compared to the other two. The nurse came in again to check if I was okay.

She said she called my mom but she didn't pick up. Typical of her. Minutes later, Jasper and Alice came in.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We're here to send you home, Bella…" Alice said gently.

I nodded. Soon after, I found myself in their car. They sent me home and bided goodbye. They were gone after I stepped out and shut the door. I took out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I snuck a small set of keys just in case.

**A/N: I just had to end the chapter here! I just had this feeling to stop here, I guess… REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I'm really, really sorry I kept you guys waiting for soo long! I've been really busy these days and I had no time to type at all! I found some time today so… **

** Chapter 6**

My keys jingled as I twisted it to unlock the door.

"Bella?" my mother said as I pushed the door to get in.

"Um… hi mom…"

"What are you doing here? Are you sick?" she immediately leapt from the couch and came to me to check my forehead.

"I'm fine, mom. I just… er… sorta collapsed…"

"What?"

"It's nothing… the nurse just said it was from lack of food…"

"Oh, if that's the case… I'll go fix something up for you," she said as she headed to the kitchen. "You just relax and watch some TV."

That wasn't the best idea… Renee plus cooking equals disaster… I tried to say something but she was already gone. I just sighed and plopped onto the couch. I replayed everything that happened today in my head. It seemed so surreal and so not logical. Many questions swirled in my head but each time I thought about the answer to each one, it seemed like it didn't have an answer at all. There was so many things in my head right now that I didn't realize when I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes flung open. I heard two people bickering about something. I turned my head to see who it was. It was… Edward and Alice? What were they doing in my house?

"How could you do this, Alice?" Edward said, clearly frustrated. "The whole school is going to find out tomorrow! Me and Emmett's status will fall!"

"So what? It's about time you and Emmett fall from your 'thrones'. It's about time someone takes over! I'm seriously sick of you and Emmett's arrogance! Well, that is, if you even know the meaning of the word!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what does it mean?"

"Er… um… It's hard to put it into words…"

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen… Edward Cullen doesn't know what's the meaning of arrogance! Shocker!"

"You say one more word…" Edward said and balled up his hand to a fist.

"Do you really dare to hit a girl? Come on, hit me! Tomorrow when everyone finds out about this, your popularity will crash to the ground!" she said. "That's why I never want to admit you as a brother! You're nothing but a big fat JERK!" she shrieked the words and turned around and walked away.

All the while my mouth was hanging open. I couldn't even close it after witnessing that. Alice wasn't like that at all.

"Alice!" Edward called

I thought he was about to apologize. Boy, was I wrong.

"I'm not a big fat jerk! I'm just a jerk! I'm not even fat! Who's stupid now?"

All I wanted to do was go there and slap him in the face. A few seconds passed by and his image was beginning to fade. I rubbed my eyes and he disappeared.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back to the real world, dear…" my mom said.

"Hey, mom…" I said, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

"A couple of hours, I guess," she shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked. I didn't have my spectacles on so the clock was just a white blur.

"About six."

"Oh. I'll be upstairs freshening up if you need me," I said and grabbed my bag beside the couch and put on my glasses as I went up the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry all for a lame chapter. I'm rusty because I haven't been typing in like what? Months? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey all! Here's another chapter for you guys! Enjoy! **

** Chapter 7**

I went up the stairs and took a shower. After having a nice warm bath, I switched on my computer. I had an e-mail in my inbox. I opened it up and smiled at the name of the person who sent this: Football_is_my_life!

_Text me when you get this. I need to talk to u._

I snatched my phone from my table and typed as fast as I could:

_I got ur e-mail._

I did not receive any messages but I saw he was online after a few minutes.

Football_is_my_life: Hey.

Clutzy_: Hey. Why did u want to talk about?

Football_is_my_life: Yeah, about that…

Clutzy_: Yeah?

Football_is_my_life: Um… I was just wondering if u would like to go to dinner with me? I mean… we've been chatting for so long and we've never been met face to face yet…

I didn't reply. My mouth was hanging open as I read his message over and over again.

Football_is_my_life: Hello? Anyone there?

He asked me for a date! I mean a real date!

Football_is_my_life: I'm sorry if I scared u. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

Then I recovered from the shock and managed to type back:

Clutzy_: No! No! Not at all. When and where?

Football_is_my_life: This Friday at Bella Italia?

Clutzy_: I know where that is. Sounds great. Italian is my fave.

Football_is_my_life: Looks like I made the right choice. See you then. I gtg.

Clutzy_: Ok. Bb.

Just like that he was offline. It was nearly dinner time so I shut off my computer and plopped on the bed until mom calls for dinner. I was smiling thinking about Friday.

**Renee's POV**

"Bella! Dinner time! We're having pizza tonight!" I shouted.

"Okay! Coming!" Bella said as she descended the stairs with a dreamy look on her face.

Now that I think about it, her voice sounded as if she was the happiest person in the world. I should really get my ears checked. I followed her to the dining room and I saw her doing a perfect twirl like a ballerina without falling! I should seriously get hold of an eye specialist. Maybe I need surgery.

The next day…

**Angela's POV**

Something is seriously wrong with Bella today. She's looking dreamy all the time even though the teacher gave her a warning about not paying attention! That is soo not Bella. She only acts like this if she… got a date!

"So, who is it? Is it Jacob?" I said as we sat down for lunch together. God, I sounded like a cheerleader.

"I don't know, maybe. I met him online."

"Ooh, doubly romantic."

Oh my God! I better transfer to a cheerleader if I keep this up! Bella's craziness is definitely spreading like a virus!

**Bella's POV**

Finally! It's Friday! I just have to get school over with so I can go on my date! And finally meet Football_is_my_life!

I woke up and did my usual boring routine.

I was practically jumping as I looked at my watch counting the last seconds until the final bell rings. This wasn't geek way but what to do. I'm so excited!

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6. _I counted in my head

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

_Rrriiinnnngggg! _

My eyes flung open. Are you kidding me? That was all a dream? I pressed the button and my alarm clock stopped ringing. Today was Friday… For real.

**A/N: Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey there! I would like to thank all of you! I had soo many reviews and favorite stories etc.! Though my new story, Truth or Lies? Is not doing to well… So I would appreciate it if you go ahead and check it out! Okay, the chapter is not about the author's note… So, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

_Today was Friday… For real._

I brushed my teeth and stepped into the shower and got dressed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and sighed as I headed down stairs. I greeted my mom and dad, ate my breakfast and headed to school. Did I mention I got my driving license? Anyway, I had to take the test several times before I got my license. When I finally did, my dad bought this old red truck for me.

When I finally reached school after about like ten minutes, the parking lot was half empty, the usual. I felt some strange vibe, just then as if something bad was going to happen… I ignored it and parked my car. Class was really passing slow today… Maybe that's because I have a date tonight! I'm so excited! I almost squealed when I thought of who Football_is_my_life could be… I could only think of one person who could be so sweet and understanding, Jacob Black!

_3, 2, 1! Rrriiinnnggg!_

Yippee! School's out and there's no more obstacles to my date tonight! Suddenly, I was watching the worst scene in my life as I arrived at the parking lot. It happened so fast and I couldn't really comprehend it. Ben and Angela (a really cute couple) were already driving home. Ben was driving while Angela was at the passenger seat. They were fighting about something so Ben wasn't paying attention to the road. Tyler Crowley's van skidded because of the worn out tires. And then… _BANG! _One ofmy worst nightmares come true… My best friend was involved in an accident. I just stood there… frozen. My brain told my other parts to move but my body seemed to have fallen asleep. People started surrounding the scene. I was supposed to be there! Come on move! My body once again did not comply. I was so mad at myself! Come on! MOVE! My body woke up and moved like never before. I ran to the scene with tears streaming down my face.

That's when I saw it… Angela and Ben… covered in blood. While I was at my frozen state, people already dragged them out of the car. So now they were… I heard a sound I knew too well… ambulance sirens. They were drawing near. They put Angela, Ben and Tyler Crowley on a stretcher each when they arrived.

I quickly hopped into my truck and followed them. I even forgot what excited me in the first place. Angela was my only and best friend when we were little. She was always there for me whenever I was sick. As a child, I had many health issues and I promised myself I would repay her by taking care of her in the future. Well, this is the future of the past.

_Flashback (10 years old)_

_ I was playing at the playground with my best friend, Angela. We were running around and around. She was supposed to catch me. I looked back to see how much distance was between us. That was my biggest mistake. I tripped and fell on something hard. I thought I was alright because I just barely scraped my hands but…_

"_Bella! Your knee! It's bleeding!" She shouted and pointed to my right knee. _

_ I looked at it and it was really bleeding. I felt a sharp pang of pain there. _

"_Ouch!" I said. _

"_I'll go get your mom and dad… You wait here… It'll only take a second."_

_ Then she took off. In a few minutes, she arrived with my parents._

"_Oh my God, Bella!" my mother screamed and came rushing to me._

"_We'll take you to the hospital immediately," my dad said as he picked me up and put me on the back seat of his cruiser._

_ Angela sat with me while my mom and dad sat in the front. My mom and Angela kept soothing me until we reached the hospital. The doctor checked me and said I had to go through knee operation. I was really scared and cried. My parents and Angela never left my side. Angela refused to go home to sleep. _

"_No, thanks, Mrs. Swan… I want to stay with Bella tonight… I already called my parents._

_ She was there for me before and after the successful operation. She even followed me home before going back to her house. She was a great friend indeed, always._

_End of flashback_

She was always there for me so now I would be there for her. I pulled up at the hospital and rushed inside. She is probably at the emergency room by now. I went there and sat down on the chairs. My feeling had been right but I chose to ignore it. I went to the nearby phone since I forgot to bring mine. I put some coins and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" she picked at the third ring.

"Hi, mom. This is Bella."

"Oh, Bells! You should be home by now."

I explained to her what happened.

"Oh, dear! Is Angela alright?"

"I don't know, mom. She's still in the emergency room," I said. "I won't be back until dinner, okay?"

"But Bella, you said-"

I felt my tears running down my cheeks again so I just hung up. I took out my glasses and wiped my tears with my sleeves. I called Angela's parents and informed them about the accident. It really hurts to deliver news like that to a couple who cherish their daughter so much. Within 10 minutes, they arrived. We sat down together on the chairs while Angela's dad tried to sooth his crying wife.

What felt like hours, the metal doors in front of us opened to reveal a doctor and some nurses. We rushed to the doctor.

"Doctor, how is my daughter?" Angela's dad said.

"She's alright… but we need to monitor her for a while… before she can be discharged," he said.

I sighed a sighed of relief. When I was accompanying Angela in her ward. I looked at the clock and it stroked 7 pm. Where was I supposed to be at 7 pm? I just let it go.

**? POV**

I was excited for my date tonight. I arrived at Bella Italia early. So I waited, waited and waited. I kept looking at my watch. I would perk up whenever there was a girl who'd walk in the door but all of them had their own dates. After a few hours…

"Um… sir? You should leave. We're closing…" the waiter said.

"Oh, alright…"

I walked out of the restaurant, disappointed.

**A/N: Ooh! You didn't think they would meet face to face so easily, did you? This is an unexpected extra long chapter. Anyway, REVIEW! And remember to check out Truth or Lies? **


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, here we are! Chapter nine! No, the mystery guy will ****NOT ****be revealed in this chapter! Enjoy! **

** Chapter 9**

**? POV**

She didn't show. There has to be a reason for her not to show. She seemed so nice online.

_Everyone is not what they seem._ Something whispered in my ear.

I turned to see who it was but there was no one there. It has to be the figure of my imagination. I walked to my car and started the engine and tried to calm myself with the hum of the engine of my car. It didn't work. Cool it, ***** she missed one lousy date. So what? Maybe she was just playing a trick on me or maybe she's as shallow as Tanya. I hated her and she's nothing but a snobbish pig. That's why I sometimes keep a fair distance from the cheerleaders.

**Bella's POV**

I slept beside Angela that night. She had no fatal wounds just some cuts and bruises. Thank God for that. I woke up from my dreamless and peaceful sleep and was greeted to the bright sunlight shining through the window.

"Morning, sleepy head," Angela said.

"Good morning," I said sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

She was watching the hanging television at the single room. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and a tray of food sat on the table.

"You should wash up in the bathroom before you get some breakfast."

I nodded lazily and dragged myself into the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Since when my toothbrush and toothpaste was here? My mom must have dropped some of my stuff was here. Oh, I told her I'd be back for dinner! Never mind. She must've came here when I was sleeping. I came out of the bathroom feeling fresh. My stomach growled as I didn't have my dinner last night.

I somehow felt… empty. Not only in stomach wise but my gut was saying I forgot something. What was it? I couldn't put my finger on it. I was overpowered by hunger though so the problem would have to wait until my stomach was full so I could think straight. My entire mind was demanding:

_FOOD! FOOD! I NEED FOOD! GET SOME FOOD!_

Angela must have read my hungry expression and offered her breakfast to me and stating that she wasn't hungry. I had a huge bow of cereal, an apple, a plate of grapes and a whole glass of orange juice all to myself. After eating I felt full and content so I watched a couple of movies with Angela out of boredom. By then it was lunchtime. So I forgot all about the problem and concentrated on the food they were serving.

My mom visited Angela in the evening.

"Hello, Angela! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mrs. Swan," she said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Swan? Renee will do," she said gently and she put a bag of frits on the table.

"Thank you, Renee," she aid, smiling.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Bells?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Do you want to head home or stay here with Angela?"

I looked at Angela in the eye. She was saying through her eyes that she would be fine without me.

"I want to stay here with Angela until she gets discharged. Which is probably tomorrow and I can drive back to get if I need anything."

She nodded.

"You are a responsible young woman. You can take care of yourself," she said.

She chatted with Angela for another 20 minutes and left. The day dragged. Life at the hospital was boring. Angela fell asleep after my mom left and now I was flipping through the channels for something to watch. I finally settled for a drama which I wasn't really paying attention. My drifted back and forth until I remembered the thing I forgot. OMG! I missed the date with Football_is_my_life! I felt my pockets for my phone. Shoot! I left it at home!

**A/N: Bella finally remembers! Sorry for the lame chapter! So I do not expect reviews for this chapter… Boo hoo… **** Anyway, if you want to REVIEW! It'll totally make my day! Oh yeah, ***** is not a cuss word. It is to protect the identity of him. Now you guys have a clue!**


End file.
